Lost and Found
by whovianmaniac
Summary: (Alternate universe) Rory, Amy, Rose, and Jack are all inexplicably brought together for an unknown reason. Originally a one-shot, but I have decided to continue. Reviews are welcome as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying out a new one-shot, slight AU fic. Here goes. (very short, sorry)**

Rose sits on the floor of her room, dark eyebrows furrowed and blonde hair falling across her pretty face. Her dark amber eyes are large, but they are narrowed as she angrily brushes away eraser bits from her drawing. It's about three feet long by two feet wide. The portrait is of an unknown man, seemingly around her age, with sort of tan skin and slightly spiked, soft, pale brown hair. His eyes are bluish, and he has a sort of long, straight nose. He isn't smiling, but he doesn't seem to be unpleasant. However, this picture seems to come to life as he stares off into the distance, to some place that is nonexistent in the image, since it's only his face in profile, with a totally unidentifiable tree in the background. Rose has no idea who he is, but had a sudden urge to draw him, making every detail perfect as she sees it in her mind. Even the tiny detail of his name was clear – Rory.

Rory smiles as Amy runs away from him, teasing him, trying to get him to play tag like they're kids again. Eventually, he gives in, but when they stop and sit on a bench, he decides that he should tell her about something he'd been thinking about earlier.

"Hey, Amy, I've got to tell you about something."

"Yeah? Tell me, then."

He describes a handsome man with bright, clear blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair. He has a slight spattering of freckles and very photogenic face, but he isn't smiling. Instead, he's looking behind Rory, not at him, somewhere that Rory couldn't see. When Amy asks what he means by "see," Rory doesn't know. What he does know is that the name Jack popped into his head whenever he thought of the strange man.

Jack wakes up from an odd dream that he can't remember, and takes up his pen and journal and begins to write. He isn't sure why, but this is what he ends up with:

_Her face is angular and pretty, with bright green eyes and long, straight reddish ginger hair, and freckles slightly thicker than mine. She is tall, although I can't see past her neck, and her skin is pale. Her eyes twinkle with a slight mischief, but her face seems hardened somehow. I don't know why, exactly. She isn't looking at me, but at something behind me. I don't even know where I got the image from, but it was really weird. I felt like I had to describe her before she faded away. Amy, I think her name was._

Amy frowns slightly.

"You know, that reminds me. I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot. I had a dream about a girl. She had blonde hair and dark eyebrows, a pretty, sort of rounded face, and light brown… no, amber eyes. And she was concentrating at something else, too, just sort of off into the distance. I think her name was Rose. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. I wonder what it's supposed to mean."

"Probably nothing. I mean, we have dreams all the time, right?"

"Not that clearly, though. We'll figure it out at some point, though. I wonder if the Doctor would be able to help."

"Maybe. But he hasn't visited for four months – who knows when he'll show up?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short length. Reviews are much appreciated as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I said this was a short one-shot. But hey, I thought it'd be cool as a longer story. (Someone asked me to do this, I'm sorry I have forgotten your name! xD) Anyways. I'm sorry, I SUCK at writing conversations in my stories. Here goes nothing!**

* * *

When Rose goes shopping a week later, she is shocked to see a familiar face in the crowd by the bus stop. She can't place it, but she knows that she has to talk to him immediately. She considers for a moment.

_I've got my wallet and all my money and credit cards, and I have my purse. I don't have any plans this week. I can take the bus with him. And the Doctor took a trip to Cardiff on a job for UNIT, anyhow. He'll be all right._

*This fanfiction is sort of an AU in which the Doctor and Rose somehow got back to their original universe and are living together in London*

So she hurries onto the bus and sidles in beside him in one of the seats farther back on the vehicle. He doesn't take any particular notice to her until he notices that Rose is staring at him.

"What?"

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"You look weirdly familiar. I can't place it."

The man gives her a weird look, but shrugs it off and gazes out of the window. Suddenly, as Rose sees his head in profile, she realizes.

"Oh my god. Your name is Rory, isn't it?"

"How'd you know that?"

Somehow, Rose trusts him, and so she tells him about her drawing, which had eventually turned into a full-color painting after a few days. Rory examines her face a while longer and asks, "Is your name Rose?"

"What?"

"My wife, Amy, had a dream about you. I can't explain it, either."

"This is really weird."

"How about you come over and meet Amy and talk about it? I know it seems abrupt, but this somehow seems very important."

"Yeah. Okay. To be honest, the only reason I got on this bus was because I thought that if you left, I'd never see you again and bad things would happen. I don't think this is just a coincidence."

"Neither do I."

They spend the rest of the car ride in silence, just staring out of the window, lost in thought. Then the bus stops at a small town called Leadworth, and Rory motions at Rose to move, and he exits the row. She follows behind.

As they walk down the street together, Rose tries to start up a conversation.

"So, you and your wife, Amy. You live here?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"We… we _travel _sometimes. It's a bit hard to explain."

"I think I understand," Rose says with a smile, thinking of the Doctor.

Eventually, they reach the Pond's home in Upper Leadworth, and Amy steps outside, looking annoyed.

"Rory, how long does it take to get groceries from London? How on earth does it take seven hours?"

"The bus broke down on the way, it's not my fault! Anyhow, I brought a friend. This is Rose."

Amy drops the angry face and looks shocked. Her mouth sort of just moves without saying anything, speechless. A strand of smooth red hair falls in front of Amy's face, bringing her back to her senses as she tucks it behind her ear.

"Rose. The girl from my dream – I mean… I _saw _you, in my dream. How is this even possible?"

"I don't know. It seems important, somehow. We should talk, try to figure it out," Rose says somewhat tentatively.

Rory interrupts the conversation to add in a slightly annoyed comment. "Hey, you two are lucky. If Rose has got me, and you've got her, then what about mine? I had a dream, too, you know! You can't just go off and talk about it – I think we should find this guy."

"He could be anyone, Rory. I don't think it'll be that easy."

"You don't know that. I mean, Rose found me pretty easily!"

"Yeah, I suppose. But still – let's talk, then we can find Jack."

Rose frowns. "Did you say Jack?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Knew a bloke named Jack, once. Nice guy. Haven't seen him for a few years, though. Tell me what he looked like."

"Well, he wasn't bad-looking. Very bright blue eyes, sort of soft brown hair, kind of fluffy, I don't know. He had smile lines. I think he was a bit tall. Couple of freckles, too."

"I think I know who this is. Tell me, does the name Captain Jack Harkness ring any bells?"

Rory looks at her in surprise. Although he's never actually heard the name, it somehow fits. "Yeah, actually. I think so."

Rose grins and pulls out her cell phone. "Let's find him, then!"

Jack is strolling around in the countryside. For once, there isn't anything to occupy him – the last crazy alien apocalyptic event happened a few weeks ago, and he doesn't think that there'll be any more for a good long while. He's still thinking of the redhead, Amy, when his phone buzzes. To his surprise, he sees a familiar number on the screen. It's Rose! Jack grins. _So she found a way back. I knew she would, she and her human Doctor. They always liked this universe better. She won't ever leave him, though. Perfect couple, they are._

He opens the text.

_You mind stopping by? We've got a bit of a mystery. Come if you can._

Jack sends his reply.

_Sure. Aliens? What's the Doctor gotten himself into? Did he miscalculate the flammability of human skin on the journey between two universes or something on the way back?_

_No, actually. We got back about seven months ago. Sorry I didn't contact you earlier. It's not aliens. Just something weird. The Doctor doesn't know, he's off on an investigation in Cardiff, thinks that the Slitheen are back. Mind coming over?_

_Where are you?_

She gives Jack an address.

_Upper Leadworth? That's weird. I've been walking up the main road in that direction since this morning, since I had nothing else better to do. This must have something to do with your mystery, hm?_

_Yeah. How fast can you get here?_

_Probably only fifteen minutes walking distance._

_That is strange. See you then._

_Will do. :)_

_What's with the smiley?_

_Don't know, I felt like it. :)_

_Captain Jack, you haven't changed a bit._

_;)_

_I'm not talking to you anymore, there's no telling how this conversation will end up. See you in a bit._

_I love you too._

_BYE, Jack. That's final._

Jack grins. He did that partly just to tick her off, and she knew it. He does love her, but for once, it's only as a friend. It will be great to have her back after those three long years. Jack wonders how the Doctor and Rose have been getting along, and then laughs at himself. Of course they'll be fine. There'll have been some rough spots, but nothing could ever had stopped that pure love from shining through eventually. He knew that, and he'd never try to get between them.

* * *

**End note:**

**Yes, I've got more coming. But it's badly written, so I'm contemplating whether or not I should post it.**

**Please give me suggestions! I'd love to get some ideas on what I should write. A whole new fic, that is. Ideas please? :P Thank you all for your kind reviews on all of my stories. :)**


End file.
